The Strange Ways of the Lifestream
by Kitkatsuna
Summary: She thought she had died. Well she was wrong, and now she was in a strange new world filled with genetically enhanced people called SOLDIER and creepy dudes called Hojo. Really what has she done to deserve this? Rating may change Please R&R! I own nothing
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sky was the color of blood, though the silvery moon still glowed brightly bathing the torn land below in its white light. It's long silver tendrils curling down into a massive crater that within were three humans, two of which were standing, the last lying silently between them in a pool of her own blood. Her hair that had once been pink was barely recognizable being as thickly matted with the crimson liquid which oozed out from a sharp gash across her temple. Though that was not the most severe, down across her chest a massive slash and gaping hole through her right side, through her abdomen a large burn that turned into a large cut that sliced through her side.

The blond that stood to the left sobbed brokenly while the raven haired stared horrified at the mutilated body between them. The fallen woman laid there her eyes closed and her breath just barely moving her chest. But she still clung to life, slowly she cracked her eyes open to stare at the luminous moon and with a painful breath she spoke.

"Nah-Naruto… Sah-Sasuke…" she choked out, both looked toward her broken body in shock, having believed her to be dead.

Naruto raced to her side his tears still flowing, he dropped to her side anxiously carefully lifting her head into his lap and choking back another sob, "S-sakura-chan…" he whispered tearfully.

Sasuke stood slowly stumbling to her as well dropping to his knees beside his two ex-teammates, though he did not know if it would stay that way much longer. He couldn't help the pained look that crossed his face as his red eyes took in all the damage that scared her body.

Sakura smiled up at them weakly, taking another painful breath, "Please…" she whispered, both looked at her questioningly, "End this war…" she coughed blood slipping from the corner of her lips. "Destroy Madara… and Kabuto…"

Both looked at her wide eyed, "Sakura-chan…?" Naruto whispered, "Madara is immortal… Even Sasuke and I together won't be enough."

Sakura gave him the best grin she could, "You two… always…. Manage to…" she was cut off by a fit of coughing that over took her.

Naruto looked more worried, "Sakura…"

She again regained her voice, "You always manage…" she took a gasp of breath, "to make the impossible, possible." she smiled at them, "I know you can do it…"

Both boys glanced at each other, "We will… Anything for you…" Naruto cried, tears again swelling in his eyes.

She smiled up at them, "Thank you…"

Naruto nodded and for once she saw a soft smile on Sasuke's lips, it was only a quirk at the corners but it was enough. His eyes hardened, "On one condition Sakura…" she looked to him as she felt herself being tugged away, "Meet us at the gates between life and death…"

Her own lips twitched into a smile as Naruto too began to grin, "I'm always waiting…" she whispered.

"Can you wait a little longer?" Naruto inquired.

"Always…" she answered as her eyes slid closed, "I'll always wait for you…" and with that her life left her with a soft breath of air and a serene smile on her lips.

_Always….._

**3 3 3**

**Hello! All my wonderful readers! It is a pleasure to meet you, and I truly hope you will like/love this story; please give me reviews since they are so wonderful and please you can be mean but really don't go spouting crap if you don't like it. I mean seriously that's just mean. So anyway hope you like it and be nice this is like the first ever crossover I have done so tell me what you think, give me ideas to if you want! =P Enjoy the story! **_**-Kit**_


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Not Dead?

**Hello to all of you who may have read this, those of you that didn't oh well, I welcome you to the first chapter of this story and hope you will truly enjoy it. I know I loved writing it… Though the mistakes were annoying, =P anyway, R&R  
><strong>_**P.S. I don't own either FFVII or Naruto  
>P.P.S. I have only ever watched my friend play Dirge of Cerberus, watched the movie, and everything else I have read so please forgive me for anything inaccurate I am trying to get my hands on more info.<strong>_

Chapter 1: I'm Not Dead?

She was floating, that was all Sakura could figure out, 'Where?' she wondered vaguely noting the strange sensation of something drifting over her. It wasn't long until the fog that kept her from truly panicking about the strange feeling, swept through her brain again and lulled her back into the soft green void of unconsciousness.

When she again regained her state of half-consciousness she could make out the sound of soft footsteps nearing her. Those steps however were soon followed by a rather shocked grunt which was most definitely male.

"What in the!" his surprisingly smooth exclaimed and then the footsteps began again though they came much closer in a swift gait.

Sakura groaned cracking her eyes open wearily, before promptly groaning again at the blinding light that shone upon her face. She pursed her lips trying to figure out what the hell was going on but the male spoke again. "How did you get in here?" he questioned his voice was hard and filled with a strange note she couldn't identify. Curiosity maybe?

Though she couldn't really bring herself to care too much for the male as she pulled her chakra to the forefront, of her mind and tried to detect any of her comrades. But to no avail, there was nothing, not even the man beside her radiated a chakra signature, and that was downright impossible! She forced her eyes open to look around shifting slightly to the right to get a glimpse of the man beside her.

'Itachi Uchiha?' she wondered staring at the strange man though his hair was pitch black darker than any Uchiha she had known and she had a very hard time thinking that the dark haired man was her ex-teammates brother considering his eyes were red but it wasn't the sharingan. Again she sent a small probe of chakra though this time in went to him trying to figure out why this male didn't seem to have any chakra. 'Could he have cloaked it?' she thought, 'No even then there should be some sort of signal… then where am I?' This thought caused her to finally look around her, it was a musty old room the floor a few feet away totally gone and she was right in the blinding light of the sun. Confusion took a residence in her mind as she again her gaze turned to the man.

"Wh-Where?" she choked out weakly realizing that the wounds that had killed her before were somewhat healed but still quite fatal.

His eyes widened slightly at the weakness in her voice and suddenly his eyes went from her face and scanned her body. Widening almost comically as she was quite certain her chest and stomach still had circular holes in them and more than likely were bleeding profusely. Now that she thought about… They were starting to hurt like hell, 'Great… Feeling is returning, this is going to suck…' she thought her green eyes staring intently at the man mostly willing herself not to show any pain considering she had no idea if he was an enemy.

Then he moved his hands going into his tattered red cloak and pulling out a strange green orb. Sakura tensed unsure of what he was going to do, but her eyes widened as he held the orb above her wounds and whispered something. To her amazement the pain she was expecting to feel heighten at any moment began to instantly recede. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, "What?" again confusion flooded her.

He looked at her strangely, "You do not know what materia is?"

She looked even more confused, "What?" she repeated sitting up examining the wounds that looked little more than scratches compared to before. She was obviously not going to die again.

He held up the orb, "Materia… they hold all abilities…" he stated giving her another strange look.

She tried to smiled, "I have no clue what it is…" she answered.

Again he gave her a look, "Never heard of material?"

"Nope…"

"Strange."

Sakura gave him a look of her own, "Well sorry! All I remember is dying…"

His brow raised in scepticism, "Dying?"

"Mmmhmm! I haven't a single clue where I am, or when I am for that matter!" she grumbled looking nonplussed, "I died trying to stop my friends from killing each other…" she frowned at him. "I don't even know if they survived through the war…"

"If they were trying to kill each other… does that not mean one or both are dead?"

"No… I stopped them… It's why I died, and they promised to stop being enemies and to fight together to beat that bastard Uchiha to death." she answered.

At this his eye brows raised again, "Kill one man, he cannot be that powerful."

"He was immortal… as far as we knew he had no weak point… but then again nobody could hit him. He could see through your attacks before you could even make them." she answered again looking around the dingy room. "Where are we? Oh and _Who_ are you?" she questioned realising she hadn't a clue of who he was.

He looked slightly surprised at the change of topic, "Shinra Manor… in Nibelheim." he answered. "But it is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking of my name."

Sakura's eye twitched slightly, "Sakura Haruno…"

He nodded his head as he stood again dust swirling up around him, "Vincent Valentine."

**3 3 3**

**Hope ya liked it, and thanks for reading next chapie should be up in a day or more, I got to plan it. =D cya next time -Kit**


	3. Chapter 2: I Need to Know

**Hello again! Sorry it took me a while to actually update but I was really busy with school work and stuff. But anyways to my reviewers I thank you, to those who only read, I thank you too Anyway on with the story. Oh and sorry for any OOCness of any of the characters, I don't have much info on them as of yet but I am looking. =] Please R&R  
>I own nothing… .<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: I Need to Know<span>

Sakura glanced around the small town a strange sense falling over her as she observed the people going by. It was like it was the happiest town around, but if there was one thing she knew it was to look underneath the façade and examine what lay there. It was in these observations that she was quite certain something dark had happened not too long ago, with that in mind she made the mental note to question her mysterious…

Friend? Ally? Acquaintance? Really she had no idea what she should consider the dark male that walked confidently in front of her. Heck all she knew about him was his name. She hadn't a clue who he worked for, if he even worked at all. It was as she thought that when a memory bombarded her. It was of her first meeting with Kakashi when she was twelve. 'All we learned was his name…' she thought a light sense of familiarity washing through her as her eyes scanned over Vincent's back.

With the thought of her old sensei though brought back the painful thoughts on what could have happened to the old porn reading man. Which lead to thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke, then all of her friends and teachers for that matter. She paused momentarily as she fell into her memories of her friends, and teachers.

_Her and Ino fighting over Sasuke_

_The beginning… when Team Seven came to be…_

_Meeting Kakashi _

_The mission to Mist_

_The Chuunin Exams_

_Orochimaru_

_Sasuke leaving_

_Naruto leaving then returning two and a half years later_

_Rescuing Gaara_

She remembered all those things and more in a matter of moments and it was then when it truly hit her. They may have died and she wouldn't know. Her friends, her family all gone and she had no clue if they had even won. She felt the tears gather in her eyes and her body begin to quake, 'I want to know…' she thought trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. 'I have to know…'

"Sakura?" Vincent's voice broke her from the depths of her mind and her eyes snapped to his face which was now looking at her his eyes narrowed in what she thought might be some sort of concern.

"I'm alright…" she whispered, "I just… have to find some stuff out…" she said again wiping at her eyes.

He looked uncomfortable at the sight of the traitorous tears that were forcing their way down her cheeks, "Do you have any clue as to where to start looking?"

"Is there a giant archive somewhere around here?" Sakura answered.

To this he shook his head only slightly, "Not here, but there should be one in Midgar."

"Take me there…" she demanded.

Vincent's brows rose at her, "It takes a couple days to get there."

"We can walk…"

He looked at her incredulously, his brow raising, considering she had just recovered from rather fatal injuries and now was saying she could walk all the way to Midgar.

"Where I'm from we walked everywhere… We didn't have any transport unless we were going across the water." Sakura said, "Besides… I am by no means weak just because I nearly died. It's not the first time I have spit in deaths face, and I don't plan for it to be the last."

Sakura was almost certain Vincent's eyebrows would disappear into his hairline. "Let's go… Please…" she said her eyes narrowing in determination.

"… I have a way to get us there sooner." Vincent said looking at her sceptically.

"Alright then let's get going!" she exclaimed.

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him, as he began walking toward a house that appeared to have multiple people within.

Without even knocking he walked in a Sakura now raised her brow in confusion, and slight apprehension. She approached slowly and peered in too see multiple people in the room, all were looking toward the door… at her. Sakura bit her lip slightly nervous, considering most looked to be armed. 'This is just a little awkward…' she thought sarcastically.

Vincent motioned for her to enter, which she did her eyes scanning over them and also noting any way to escape just in case. She looked at them, "uh… Hi…" she mumbled.

A girl who looked relatively close to her own age bounded over to her and Sakura tensed, "Hey!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Yuffie! Nice to meet ya!"

Sakura eyed her curiously, "Sakura…" she answered slowly, examining the other people in the room, "and the rest of you are?" she questioned looking at the others.

A woman most likely in her twenties stepped forward, "I'm Tifa Lockheart." she smiled gently at Sakura.

"Barret Wallace." A large black male introduced a huge grin appearing on his face, "Nice ta meet ya Pinky!"

Sakura's eye twitched slightly.

"These other Foo's are Spiky (Cloud), Cid, Red, Cait Sith and Aerith. You already know Vincent here!" Barret continued slapping Vincent on the shoulder to which Vincent just managed not to stumble from.

Yuffie grinned at Sakura, "Vinnie here says you need to be heading to Midgar. But why do you want ta go there?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly as she eyed the girl, not knowing if she should trust her but decided to tell her anyway, she didn't think Vincent would bring her here unless he trusted them. "I need to get into the archived to look for something…"

Another brown haired girl looked at her worriedly, "The archives are in the Shinra building, you won't be able to get in there without a good reason."

Sakura felt a grin appear on her lips, "Then I guess I'll be breaking in…"

Their eyes widened, "It's guarded so well you would be caught the first few seconds!" Tifa exclaimed.

"And you would only know this how?" Sakura questioned.

A shocked look appeared on most of their faces, "Well…"Tifa stammered slightly nervous.

Sakura smiled, "You've done it before yes? By your tone it sounds like it was more than once…"

Yuffie grinned, "Of course!"

"Yuffie!" Barret reprimanded angrily, "You aren't supposed to admit it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'She reminds me of Naruto… Naruto…' a frown fell across her face. 'Naruto… Sasuke… What happened to you guys?' she wondered totally losing reality to the group around her. 'Did we win? Did we lose? I have to know…'

"Hey… Hey… Hey!" Yuffie called waving her hand in front of the pink haired girl. "Hello? Anybody home?" she sang bring her hand closer to poke Sakura in the forehead.

Sakura snapped back into reality and before she could stop herself grabbed Yuffie's hand in an iron grip her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Yuffie cried in shock and the others stopped talking instantly.

Sakura stared at Yuffie for a few seconds before releasing her arm. "Take me to Midgar…" she ordered coldly.

They gave her a strange look, "Now?" Tifa asked cautiously.

"Yes… or at least point me in the direction I need to go." Sakura turned her back to them glaring at the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>3 3 3<strong>

** Heeey thanks for reading Hope you like the chapter and sorry for the late chapter. I will hopefully update again by at least wednesday if not then I am sorry since I have a really busy week and then on the 7th to the 21st I will be gone totally. So anyway R&R and see ya next time.**

** -Kit 3**


	4. Chapter 3: WTF IS THAT THING!

**OMG OMG OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!  
>I probably can't convey how sorry I am but just know that it is a lot…. I actually totally forgot about FF for a bit because of a whole lot of shit happened through the week involving me being sick for basically all of it, no joke and then I had to move in with my grandma because whatever is making me sick is in my house… or my house is just plain cursed. But anyway please please please forgiveeee meee! <strong>

**WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE USED**

**(Sorry sorry sorry)**

Chapter 3: WTF IS THAT THING?

The members of AVALANCH looked at her wearily, "We have a mission of our own to complete…" the spiky blonde said his blue eyes giving her a cold look. "Midgar is five days travel from here…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at his monotone voice and forced back a snort, if he was trying to intimidate her it was not working in the slightest. But then again she had just willing got herself killed and had at multiple times said 'fuck you' to death. If spiky thought he scared her she would be highly amused. "Thanks… Just point the direction and I can get there myself." she answered matching his tone.

The others shared a rather concerned look considering in their mind she was after all a fifteen year old girl wanting to sneak into the Shinra archives. And that was just insane…. Tifa moved to voice her concern, "Are you sure you would be able to handle it? I mean you're so young…" she said her brows creasing worriedly.

Sakura's eyes darkened as her fists clenched, her shoulders shook as her anger suddenly grew drastically. Really she was quite certain she was more than likely now radiating a very strong killing intent if the groups tensing wasn't a sign. "Never. Ever. Insinuate. That. I. Am. WEAK!" she snarled furiously her eyes burning with anger.

They all took a step back at her anger, "I-I d-didn't mean to!" Tifa apologized her eyes wide in shock and a little fear.

Sakura gave them a look, "Tell me where to go… And I'll be gone." she hissed her anger still boiling under the surface of her forced calm.

"Go east until you reach the ocean, once there head to Costa Del Sol you'll be able to get some transport there to get across but once on the other side Midgar is only a little further east from there." Vincent said his voice monotone and quiet.

Sakura glanced at the dark man that had helped her and nodded, "Thank-you." with that she turned on her heel and exited the building leaving AVALANCH to watch her as she left.

The group glanced at each other uneasily, "Somebody should keep an eye on 'er just in case she's a threat." Barret growled looking at them.

They nodded in agreement, "Who'll follow her though?" Yuffie questioned curiously, "She seems like she would notice someone a mile before we knew where she was."

They looked at her then all eyes turned to the one who had given her directions, "You should be able to keep track of her, without her noticing." Barret said looking at Vincent, "You're the quietest one 'ere."

Vincent nodded, and took off out the door disappearing swiftly into the growing shadows of the day.

It took him a while to actually track down the pink haired girl which was unusual considering she did have bright pink hair. But almost everybody claimed that no such person had passed by only one who happened to be a Chocobo stable boy who mentioned said woman had stared at the birds for quite a while before continuing out of Nibelheim.

Vincent sighed as he too excited the small town and went after Sakura, who he could just barely make out on the east horizon. Which brought the thought, 'How did she get so far it's only been an hour?' floating through his mind as he took to the shadowed trees to follow.

For the most part he was certain she hadn't noticed him and had only been concentrating on getting to her destination. Little did he know though that she had noticed him quite literally the moment he set foot outside of the town. But then again it was hard not to notice the red blob with the dark wall of the last building behind him. So with that in mind Sakura for once just decided not to call him out and keep going, just to see what he would do.

The sun was setting when Sakura decided to stop and glancing around confirmed to her that Vincent was still hanging around. She knew they would send someone to follow her, they would have been stupid if they didn't, and after all she had very much posed a threat when they angered her. Besides the giant sword on Spiky's was a pretty good clue to what they were and by how many were there she would guess that they were some rebel group or something.

She sighed as she gathered some branches and quickly made up a small camp a little ways from the road. She stood once that was done and began setting up her perimeter of traps to stop anything from disturbing her while she was resting. As well as she hadn't any clue as to what sort of creatures roamed around her much to her chagrin. She had realised that she was going to probably have to research more than just what could have happened to her friends, she would have to wise up on what this place was. Probably snatch a map or two as well.

Once done she leaned back and cracked her back with a sigh of content as she placed her hands behind her head as a pillow and looked up at the now dark sky. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep of war and death. But still even as she slept she was aware of things around her.

It must have only been a few hours later when she shot awake looking around for whatever it was that had moved. Vincent was in a tree about six metres from her traps and was still as a statue so it wasn't him. She figured she would be meeting one of the many creatures of this new world soon, and she didn't think she would be ready for it. Again she heard the movement of whatever it was that had disturbed her and it sounded huge.

Her eyes widened as glowing red eyes stared back at her and they looked very hungry, she blinked stepping back frantically. 'Oh shit…' was the only thought that kept running through her mind. The huge monster came forward and roared, Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock and partial amazement. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" she screamed falling back as it charged at her its leathery wings knocking trees that were around her small camp down and it's frothing mouth opened revealing jagged teeth that Sakura was certain would hurt if it bit her.

At the last minute Sakura leapt out of the way as the monsters huge jaws met the dirt Sakura landed in a crouch her green eyes hardening as she snarled at the large lizard. "Damn…" she hissed and stood straight her fists clenching as she raised them in a defensive stance. "Bring it on Ugly!"

The dragon roared and collected itself and snarled at her, it opened its mouth and a blast of fire shot at her.

Vincent stood looking for an opening to help he was about to move when Sakura suddenly jumped, higher than what a normal person should be able to. And landed on a tree branch, the dragon twisted back opening its mouth once more to send fire at Sakura when she shot from the branch taking it by surprise as she landed on its nose. It snapped its head up trying to get her in its mouth but she again jumped up flipping upside down as she flew back down toward its head. Thinking it could eat her it stretched up to catch her, as she fell closer she pulled her fist back charging chakra into her fist and swung forward as its nose came into her range.

The minute her fist impacted the dragons head was slammed down into the ground causing huge cracks to appear in the ground beneath. Sakura grinned as she whipped out a kunai and sliced it down into the top of its head. It let out a screech of agony swinging its head up before dropping to the ground and turned to dust. Sakura jumped back flipping in the air as she righted herself and landed in another crouch her eyes surveying the now destroyed camp.

She groaned and dropped into a sitting position her eyes still looking around cautiously, "It disappeared?" she wondered confused. She sighed pushing herself up so she was standing she went about cleaning up what she needed before deciding to continue on her way. Hoping that she would by chance be able to make it to the place called Costa Del Sol by the afternoon then she would decide how to continue, boat or walk across the water.

**3 3 3**

**Thanks for reading, R&R and hope you like it, Sorry for the late update as I said at the beginning I had a rather busy week, I'll try to get another up by Monday. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!**

**-Kit **


	5. Chapter 4: Costa Del Sol

**Hey y'all as promised I will update today… Unless some of you are on the other time sone where its already Tuesday…. Then I am sorry for the late update for you. XD anyway here is the next chapter and hope you all like it! R&R!**

**3 3 3**

Chapter 4: Costa Del Sol

Vincent stared wide eyed in shocked amazement really he could not believe what he had just witnessed, he mused that this must be the first time he couldn't keep a straight face. But then again it was a little fifteen year old girl who had just brutally beaten a dragon into literal dust and hadn't even broken a sweat in doing so. He felt a slight fear nest in his gut, if she sided with Shinra… Cloud might not win against her strength that rivals almost Sephiroth's. He watched her carefully as she stood looking at where the monster had dissolved back into the life stream and then continued on walking toward Costa Del Sol.

Sakura grumbled a few curses as she came to yet another large hill/mountain thing and began to attempt climbing. 'Why the hell don't I use chakra?' she thought to herself still grumbling. 'Oh right I really don't want to freak my tail out more than I need too.' she grumbled in annoyance. She hissed at the rock in anger as she once again stumbled on some of the loose stone. "OKAY! SCREW THIS!" she screeched at it and began concentrating chakra into the soles of her feet.

Vincent watched with interest as the pink haired girl stomped forward, he wondered what she thought taking such heavy steps would do other than make the rock beneath her crumble more than it was already. But to his amazement he watched as she didn't go around one of the ledges that jutted out the mountain but right up the 90° cliff face. He stared just barely managing to keep his mouth from dropping open, and stood frozen on the branch that gave him the best view of the side of the mountain. "Impossible…" he muttered before taking off and darting into another shadowed area.

Sakura grumbled and growled as she made her way up the mountain just nearly at the summit she growled a few more times before taking a running jump and leapt up completing the final leg of her journey up the mountain. She smiled in satisfaction and dropped back and surveyed the ground on the other side of the mountain her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful coastal town that she realized must be Costa Del Sol. She smiled, "It reminds me of Moon Country…" she thought her eyes softening as she took on a relaxed stance just by looking at the beauty of the resort town.

She sighed as she pushed of deciding that she would have to get down there one way or another. With another sigh she walked to the ledge and looked down, she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before jumping off the ledge. She spread chakra down across her feet as she came to the smooth side of the mountain and began sliding down the side smoothly, like she was surfing. She grinned and cheered to herself as she gained speed, 'SO AWESOME!' she thought.

Vincent rushed to the side peering over the edge of the summit and once more found himself shocked at how she was scaling the mountain. He frowned, if she could do that… there was no telling what else she could do. He sighed as he realized he had to get down there without her seeing him, and he had a feeling that she already knew he was behind her. No matter how discreet he was.

Sakura jumped as she came to a stop landing easily on her feet as she looked around a smile pulling her lips back again. "Maybe this world isn't so bad." she said to herself and began walking once more toward the resort town in the distance.

It didn't take her long to reach the town and she found herself fascinated with the care free feeling she got the minute she stepped into the boundaries. "Quaint." she muttered her eyes scanning over every nook and cranny that could be seen at her angle. She began to walk toward the nearest store she could see to inquire about directions to Midgar.

As she entered the shop she gave a smile to the shop keeper and approached, "Excuse me, Sir…" she said.

The large man turned to her and smiled at her asking her what she needed or if he could help her at all.

Sakura nodded in reply, "I am in need of direction to the harbor and as well as a map that I can use to get me to Midgar once I have crossed." she stated.

The man frowned, "Not planning to stay, Young miss?"

She shook her head, "I am in a hurry as I have learned that one of my family members that reside in Midgar have taken to be very ill and wish for me to come and attend to them." she lied easily.

The man frowned, "Oh dear." he said worriedly, "Well yes we have a map here and some other things you may need on your trip to Midgar." he then began to show her multiple items that she could need on her trip.

She smiled at him, "I thank you." she said and suddenly realized that she hadn't any money to pay with. 'KUSO!' she thought frantically. "Uh… How much will I have to pay you?" she questioned slightly nervous.

The man smiled kindly, "Don't worry, it's on the house, you already have enough to worry about as well as having to pay the fare to get a boat to take you to the other shore." he answered.

Sakura gave him a relieved smile, "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed.

He nodded and handed everything to her in a bag, "Have a safe journey."

She nodded, "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed again before leaving the store.

She sighed as she exited the store and headed for the harbor, her smile once again on her lips as she made her way. 'I feel kinda bad for lying to him.' she thought.

Vincent watched his eyes widening in surprise as he watched her fool the shopkeeper then head out to head toward the harbor. His brow rose, 'Interesting.' he thought before following after her.

**3 3 3**

**Hey hope you guys like it and sorry if it's kinda short but I really can't think of anything else to add that wouldn't go into the next chapter. Expect one to hopefully be up tomorrow but no promises since I will be gone from Friday 6****th**** to the 21****st**** so sorry for not updating until then. I will be putting up an A/N for it so none of you freak out and think I ditched the story.**

**Kit**


	6. Chapter 5: Tiny Boat

**Hey all my wonderful Readers, it is a pleasure to see you again, =D. Here is the next and Final Chapter I will write until I return in on the 21****st**** of April. Don't worry I will try to update the minute I get back but no promises considering I may be suffering from Jet Lag as an after effect. Wish me Luck XDD as it's my first time going overseas and I am absolutely freaking out about going on a plane… To much watching MAYDAY shows. Anyway on with the Story! =D**

Chapter 5: Tiny Boat

Sakura stood upon one of the many docks of Costa Del Sol and stared out across the water before she sighed in annoyance. 'Stupid sailors…' she thought angrily. They had all given her a look and told her the price would be something other than money, she had promptly restrained herself from murdering them and resorted to brutally maiming one and threatening the others with castration if they even thought of it again. She also told them that if they did not give her a ship she would make sure the rest of their lives would very much regret it.

So now there she stood glaring at the ship they had given her, it was small, very small. Big enough for maybe a small crew of five and she couldn't help the thought of going back and maybe hijacking their ships as she glared at the little thing. Yes she was a ninja and was used to not so great conditions but really she was certain if a wave hit the poor thing it would sink faster than a stone. She rolled her eyes and decided it would have to do but she was not going to be happy about it. She dropped her bag aboard and then hopped on as well turning to look back at the docks.

She raised her hand and waved toward the shadows, "Ya know… I can give you a ride across, save you some money." she said a slight smile on her lips.

Vincent's eye twitched miniscully, she had noticed, and from the sounds of it she had noticed a long time ago. He sighed and came out of the shadows nodding his head, "Very well." he agreed and looked at the ship about as sceptical about it as Sakura was.

Sakura smiled, "Well let's get going we have a ways to go and I would rather like to reach the half way point by around Sunset." she told him.

He nodded and jumped on board as well, "Then let us go." he answered looking over the boat.

She grinned then began undoing all the masts to steer it out as well as going down to start the small engine. "This thing is horrible!" she exclaimed glaring at the old obviously over used engine and huffed in annoyance. "They are going to sink for this!" she muttered and got out on deck once more deciding they would have to rely on the wind… If there was a strong enough one that is.

She growled as she leaned on the railing and looked at the larger ships her lips twitching as she spotted the sick men that she had threatened before. She raised her hand in a wave to them before she flipped them off, "When I find you again I am going to destroy your ships… and make sure none of you can ever have babies again!" she yelled before turning back to the mast and glaring at it.

Vincent looked at the mast as well, "There is little wind…" he stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Obviously…"

Vincent had the fleeting thought of if they would even make it to Midgar without her getting more annoyed than she already was.

"Hey…" Sakura muttered going over to him, "You got one of those orb things that can use air?" she asked looking at him intensely.

He nodded slowly realizing what she was getting at, "I do…"

She grinned and pointed at the mast that was barely moving in the breeze, "Use it on that." She ordered.

Vincent looked slightly skeptical not knowing if it would work or not but he listened as he reached inside his cloak and pulled out the aero materia and aimed at the mast. He turned slightly and concentrated, suddenly the wind from the materia bust forward and hit the mast.

Sakura yelped as the boat suddenly shot forward, she stumbled and grabbed onto the railing of the boat clinging desperately. While Vincent managed to brace himself against the power and hold himself up as the boat jumped across the water moving faster and faster at the strength of the materia. Sakura cringed as they dropped down across a large wave causing her to actually lift off the boards.

Vincent released the aero and looked at Sakura, his brow raised, "Okay…" Sakura grumbled, "That was not the greatest idea."

He nodded at her and then looked back to where the port had been, they couldn't see it. "Well… At least we're probably around half way because of it." Sakura said a grin in place. "Now let's just row from now on."

He nodded in agreement deciding that he was not going to tell the rest of AVALANCH about using the materia on the boat. Yuffie would be furious and the others would wonder why the hell he had helped her. He dropped down to sit and leaned back looking up at the blue sky above, Sakura doing the same as him.

"Well… I'll row for now." Sakura told him going down below deck and grabbing the oars and putting them through their slots. "Ya might want ta hold onto something!" she yelled up as she focused chakra into her arms.

Vincent looked down to where her voice had come from somewhat confused, he raised a brow even though he knew she couldn't see it. 'Why would she?' his thought was cut off as they suddenly shot forward and he was sent falling backwards.

Sakura laughed as she heard the thunk of Vincent hitting the boards above. She grinned, "We'll be there in no time!"

Vincent wondered if his day could get any stranger than it had already been.

**3 3 3**

**Well theres the chapter. Hope you all liked it as it took me a while to get all ready to post and all that, I will be posting an A/N tomorrow to give more detail as to why I won't be updating in a while after this chapter. So yeah, cya in a while, **

** -Kit**


	7. Chapter 6: Walking on Water

**Hello everyone! It is great to be back at home and in my own bed, and I can say that Jet lag is very much horrible. I will admit that I am now a travel bug and have been pestering my mother to take me on her little business warehouse thing now ever since I got back yesterday. She agreed thankfully so I get to fly a lot now. =D Anyway back to the story and I hope you all LOVE this chapter!**

**WARNING VERY HUMOUROUS AND OOC SCENE PREPARE TO LAUGH!**

Chapter 6: Walking on Water

Sakura was certain that the boat wouldn't make it the last few miles considering she was now knee deep in water while she rowed furiously. She could hear Vincent mutter what she was certain were curses under his breath as he bailed water from the behind her. She guessed she should have probably taken it easy on the rowing. Considering she was the reason there was now a hole in the side of the ship where the ore had broken through in her insane rowing.

She groaned as more water gushed in increasing the height of the water rapidly. "Well… I think it's time we start walking, yes?" she questioned loudly so Vincent could hear her.

She heard him pause in his bailing as was quite certain he was giving her a "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" look. She grinned and dropped the oars turning to him. "Let's get on deck." she told him and walked up the steps leaving him standing in the water.

He was quick to follow, once he emerged soon after Sakura he looked at her back as she stood upon the railing looking into the distance where the silhouette of land was just visible. "You said walk… How are we to walk across water…?" he questioned warily.

Sakura glanced back at him and her lips twitched into a smirk, "Simple… We walk..." she answered and held her hand out to him. "It will be a little awkward for you since I have to carry you." now she all out grinned.

Vincent's eye twitched, "Carry?" he wondered. Yes he had seen her strength when she beat the dragon, but for her to have to carry him…. Well that was just plain humiliating.

"Yes carry you… I may not look it but I am freakishly strong I can break a mountain with a flick of my finger I think I am able to carry you."

He didn't know if he should trust her but he knew they were sinking fast, and he would rather not get any wetter that he was now. He huffed annoyed and walked toward her. "How are we to do this?" he muttered forcing down any humiliation that was attempting to rise.

Sakura grinned at him dropping herself down into a crouch, "Hop on." she ordered him.

His eyes twitched again and he sighed exasperatedly, deciding that this pink haired girl was more than likely going to be the end of him. He slowly got on her back his eye twitching rapidly as he forced himself to ignore any and all thoughts and emotions that pointed to embarrassment and total humiliation.

Sakura grinned the minute he was seated upon her back and pushed herself into a standing position. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul about what we are doing." she chuckled and hopped back onto the railing jumping across the water and landing easily on her feet as Vincent tightened his grip muttering more curses under his breath.

Sakura took off running across the water easily keeping her chakra evenly spread on the bottoms of her feet to keep her above the water. She shot toward the shore heading to a more closed in area that in what she could see from the distance had good hiding spots. She didn't want to shock people into a heart attack at the sight of a pink haired girl with a fully grown man on her back running across the surface of the water.

She managed another grin as a wave began to gather under her feet and wondered if Vincent might decide to bail if they began riding it into the shore. But doing that she knew she would risk being seen by more people so with a sigh she dropped the idea and continued her running.

Vincent was absolutely certain that Sakura was trying to kill him by way of shock. Really first she totally destroys one of the stronger monsters in the Nibel Mountains, then she goes and walks up the face of a mountain vertically, and now she was walking across water like she would on land! He didn't know what to think, all he knew was that following her was probably only going to make his life the strangest thing yet… He really wished he had stayed in the Shinra Manor's basement.

Sakura sighed as the land became more distinct and to her delight the shore was completely barren of any life what so ever. She smiled as she raced to the last few miles slowing as she approached and then skidding to a stop and sliding across the sand. "Land! Oh how I love Land!" she sang as Vincent dropped off her back and made a considerable distance between them.

Sakura spun toward him and grinned pulling out her map, "Now let's see where are we now and how do we get to Midgar?" she mumbled scanning the map for where their position was. She smiled at him, "ALRIGHT I found it!" she grinned at him and Vincent had the sneaking suspicion that he was in for a lot of strange happenings.

**3 3 3**

**Alright! There's the new chapter hoped you all like it and don't kill me for the major OOCness I know Vincent is acting really weird in this Chapter but really wouldn't you if you saw someone do the same things as Sakura did? Anyway see you guys soon and R&R I love all my reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7: Bloody Freaking Wolves!

**Hullo my wonderful readers thank you all for your splendid reviews! At the moment I have very little to say in this A/N except I am very glad to be home and writing again, I stupidly didn't bring anything to write on while on my trip so I was feeling rather unproductive during most of it. Heck if I had brought something I could have had the next five or so chapters planed out and mostly written, goes to show how bored you get being on a bus for so long and not to mention the plane. Anyway on with the story!**

**3 3 3**

Chapter 7: Bloody Freaking WOLVES!

Sakura hummed as she walked a ways ahead of Vincent hopping around and exploring everything, she had realized while they were sailing that since she was in a new world be it a curse of a blessing she didn't know yet but she decided she would make the best of it. So with that thought in mind once she had got them going again she began to take in all that she could see and find, much to the annoyance of her traveling companion. She had also come to the realization that she absolutely loved to annoy the hell out of her companion considering from all the looks he gave her when she did some of her ninja abilities she had a feeling he was absolutely astounded by her greatness… or maybe it was her strangeness, either way she liked it and was going to milk if for all it's worth. She did after all have to have some entertainment from time to time.

But at that moment she wasn't too worried about making him have a near heart attack as she was quite content with finding what she could in this new environment of hers. She smiled happily as she saw some more normal looking animals in her exploring and was relieved that they weren't all monsters like the one that had tried to eat her. Vincent had said it was a dragon, she was certain Naruto would have pissed himself if he knew that dragons were here. She wondered if they had some gigantic man eating snakes, she would leave that thought for later though as she noticed she had strayed much further from Vincent than necessary and decided she should head back to make sure he wasn't in some trouble.

Vincent on the other hand was wondering just how far the girl could get when he heard a familiar rumble that was associated with cave wolves. It was soon followed by a piercing howl that rippled throughout the forest sending all the small forest dwelling creatures into silence. He stopped looking around wearily, his crimson eyes swept over the scenery as he looked for the direction from which they would attack. Though at the back of his mind did the thought of Sakura filter through and worry began to form as he hoped that she wasn't the one the wolves were after. She was after all a rather easy target to see in the dense forest.

He glanced around as another set of howls echoed around him and he huffed in annoyance as he realized that yes… they were in the direction that Sakura was in, and he was most certain they were probably tracking her at this very moment. He shot off in the direction of the howls loading his gun as he went, he hoped that they wouldn't attack before he got there even she wouldn't be able to take on an entire pack. He hoped he would reach her in time, the wolves were viscous and smarter than they looked, they would figure out how to take Sakura down he was rather certain of that fact.

Sakura looked around her eyes wide as the howls circled around her the snarling and huffing of the beasts breathing signaling that they were much closer than she had originally thought and there were a lot of them. Glancing around frantically to try and get a glimpse of at least a place she could attack she kept twisting in circles trying desperately to make it so she had no blind spot. She bit her lip nervously she knew that with this many enemies she was quite certain that she would get more than just minor injuries. She glared into the shadows, "Alright you mangy mutt! Show yourselves!" she snarled.

She wished she hadn't challenged them considering they did just as asked and about twenty appeared all circling around her. There were still many hidden in the shadows she could tell hearing the bushes beyond them shaking with their movement. 'Dammit…' she thought desperately, 'What the hell can I do?'

The wolves snarled and began to advance Sakura gulped in fear her eyes wide she fell into a position, she knew she had to do something she would not become mutt food. Not a chance. She reared her fist back a malicious grin on her face as her hand came in contact with the ground, pouring massive chakra into the hit. The wolves paused in their advance but soon began again only to be stopped as the ground began to rumble and heave violently beneath. Sakura pushed herself up into the air flipping back and aiming some kunai at the ones that were out of the range of the quaking ground below.

Vincent leapt from tree to tree his red eyes searching for the pinkette with little luck; he came to a sudden stop though when the ground below began to rumble beneath him. He looked down realizing he was much closer than he thought but also with the grim thought that Sakura was already defending herself against the hungry wolves. He sped his pursuit and broke into the clearing his eyes widening as he saw Sakura pinned to the ground and holding a wolf's massive jaws away from her face as many more began to run to help.

He pulled his gun and aimed firing quickly he shot the wolf holding Sakura down causing it to tumble away from the force of the shot. Sakura sprung up and grinned when she saw him, "You're late!" she yelled spinning to kick one that lunged at her. Vincent rolled his eyes and joined her in the fray shooting and slashing at any wolves that got to close.

After what seemed like hours to them they found themselves both surrounded, "How many are there?" Sakura exclaimed panting tiredly.

Vincent had to agree there were more than a normal pack usually held, way more than there should be. Why had they all congregated here? He wondered looking to Sakura his eyes narrowed, "This is more than one pack." he said twisting to shoot at another wolf that lunged at him.

Sakura nodded looking again at the wolves, "I think we need some back up…" she muttered as she straightened her stance. She brought her hands up and began forming handsigns.

Vincent looked at her his brow raised as he wondered what in the world she could be doing.

Sakura closed her eyes focusing as much chakra as she could, "NINJA ART! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" she yelled as she snapped her eyes open and a huge blast of smoke swirled around them.

Upon the clearing of the smoke Vincent couldn't help the shocked look from once again forcing itself across his face. 'Clones? She can make clones with just a few handsigns?' he thought as he looked at the many Sakura's that now surrounded the clearing each holding a dark look on their faces.

The clones let out a loud battle cry and charged in all directions attacking all the wolves that stood in their way. "CHAA!" they screamed.

The real Sakura quickly went to Vincent, "Let's go before they destroy the clones!"

Vincent nodded and took to the trees Sakura close behind as they shot away from the battle of the clone Sakura's and wolves. "Midgar is not far from here we should get there in half an hour." he said, Sakura nodded and they increased their pace.

**3 3 3**

**Soooo I hope all of you like the chapter and I am sorry for the late update I was busy all week so anyways R&R! Cya next time!**

** ~Kit **


	9. Chapter 8: Midgar: Archives Infiltration

**Hey guys… I am soooooo sorry for the late update… well more than late, but I have been really sick and busy and the list goes on. Please please please forgive me. But here's the next chapter.**

**3 3 3**

Chapter 8: Midgar: Shinra Archives infiltration

Sakura sighed as she stood looking at the giant city that spanned before her, "Rather huge." she stated her eyes scanning over all she could see from the distance they stood at. "By estimate we should be there in about half an hour."

Vincent nodded, also looking toward the giant city, "Let us go then." he answered and the two of them darted forward leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

Sakura flew in front of him her feet barely touching the ground as she sped along her excitement growing at the prospect of being able to hopefully find out what had transpired in her own time, the thoughts of what could have possibly occurred made her shudder in anticipation. 'I will find out… even if I have to resort to illegal tactics.' she thought her eyes blazing in determination.

Vincent could practically feel the aura of determination wafting from the pink haired girl as he shot along behind her, it left him wondering what exactly it could have been that made her want so terribly to break into the Shinra archives. Deciding to leave the thought for later he sped up so he ran alongside Sakura who flashed a grin to him as the city came closer by the minute.

They stopped for a break just outside the city as Sakura surveyed it at the new angle she couldn't help but grin. It was a ninja's hide out heaven, she wasn't even in the city yet and she could already see perfect places to disappear into the shadows or just completely vanish. It was looking more and more like this could become a rather easy job, for all the stuff that she had been told about high security she was pretty sure none of them would be expecting a true Shinobi to be sneaking in.

Vincent glanced at Sakura as he too looked to the city, it had changed a lot since his actual time almost 30 years prior, it still shocked him at the changes. Years ago it had only just been a small industrial town, now it was a major city that was still increasing rapidly in size. "We should head in, it is clear by your anticipation that you are quite ready to go." he stated noticing her fidgeting.

Sakura grinned, "Lead the way." she replied.

He nodded and went forward both moving at a slower pace, they really didn't need to bring attention to their, freakish speed and he certainly didn't want to alert Shinra of the newest addition to their world. Who knew what would happen if they found out about the pink hair girl who could walk up mountain's vertically and break the earth with a punch. Yeah he was pretty sure that could end in absolute chaos… no pun intended.

As they entered Sakura cast her glances around the city a frown marring her face as she saw all the rundown buildings, and even more troubling was the many people who were sitting upon the street some holding their hats out begging for money. Her eyes narrowed, 'Reminds me of Mist all those years ago… Gato that bastard better still be rotting in hell for the trouble he caused for the people.' she thought her thoughts becoming quite dark as she thought of all those who should be suffering in hell now if the war had gone in the Allied Shinobi's favour.

Vincent walked close to her side, "These are the slums. Stay close there are people here who would take interest because of your unique appearance."

She shrugged, " I'll scare them to death before they so much as touch me."

Vincent nodded and they continued on toward the main part of Midgar, it was a long way but they made it though the only way Sakura was able to tell was because the houses started to become slowly better and more livable as they made their way up until they found themselves surrounded by giant mansions that Sakura was sure could put the Hokage's own abode to shame. "Amazing houses…" she commented her eyes flickering over them.

Vincent nodded in agreement, as he continued on leading Sakura until they came to a stop out in front of a huge tower like building that loomed above them ominously. "Sooo…." Sakura drawled, "I'm guessing I can't just walk in and ask to see the archives can I?" she asked.

Vincent smirked, "Highly Doubtful."

"Then I better look for a vent shaft."

He looked at her, "The security here is nearly impenetrable they would notice before you even made it too far."

Sakura looked at him, "Aa but the thing is I am a full-fledged Shinobi that can just disappear if I need too."

He shrugged, "You do not know where you are going."

"All the more time to explore, yes? You just need to make a distraction."

His eye twitched, he knew she would probably want to go straight in though he thought he would have been able to convince her to maybe make some sort of plan or at least find a map of the place. He turned to state this only to freeze as he realised that Sakura, no longer stood beside him but had completely vanished. 'This is going to be a very long day.' He thought exasperated.

Sakura looked down from the top of the building grinning she knew she had thrown poor Vincent for a loop with her vanishing but she was certain he would make a distraction for her. She was right considering she her a couple loud shots which were followed by yelling and shots being returned.

Alarms blaring throughout the building Sakura deftly leapt into a ventilation shaft and fell through the shadowed darkness. Bringing chakra to her hands and feet she slowed her decent as she slowed and dropped silently onto the first flat piece of vent. Sinking to her knees she slid into the duct and crawled along glancing through openings as she went completely silent. She peered through one and watched amused as many people with white coats ran every which way trying to gather all their things.

A grin came to her lips as a plan formed in her mind wrapping her fingers around the grate she yanked in time with the screeching alarm ensuring nobody would hear her. Pulling it free she slid out replacing it as she brought her feet up and using chakra stuck her feet to the ceiling easily thanking the Kami's that they had put such high ceilings in the labs. She walked along the ceiling unnoticed and finding a suitable place to drop down to unnoticed she released her chakra and landed silently behind a large monitor.

Peeking around the side she watched as a female quickly sorted through her papers frantically searching for something. "Hey… Hey…" Sakura hissed catching the woman's attention.

The woman looked up her eyes widening as she went to step back but Sakura moved faster grabbing her wrist and yanking her behind. The woman made to scream but Sakura covered her mouth her lips to the woman's ear. "Shhh… I'm not going to hurt you. You just tell me where the archives are and I will leave you alive." she whispered deciding that for the sake of affect she had to put a kunai to the woman's throat.

The woman nodded furiously, "You scream and I will kill you and everyone in this room before they can alert anyone to my position." she threatened, again the woman nodded frantic.

Sakura released her hold and smirked, "Now directions to the Archives."

The woman stuttered out the number of the floor and Sakura smiled at her, "Thanks that helps me a lot." she said politely before she knocked the woman out and took her lab coat taking a quick henge to appear to be a lost intern. She escaped from the room heading for the stairs looking around nervously and rushing, acting as much as she could like a frightened employee. Entering the stairway she again glanced around as she felt an odd feeling over take her. She was being watched, and now she had the sudden suspicion that her and Vincent had arrived at a very good time. For her infiltration that was.

Brushing off the feeling she shot down the stairs racing toward the 51st floor her eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, like the sudden red blob in front of her. Eyes wide she skidded to a stop though not fast enough because she found herself planted into the chest of whoever it was that had entered the stairway.

"Who might you be?"

**3 3 3**

**Ohhhhh, who did she meet ne? Well you will just have to wait till the next chapter that should hopefully be out relatively soon. Anyway don't kill me for this super late update and check out the new stories I am going to be posting soon. One's called:**

**Guard of Tartarous Percy Jackson and the Olympians X Naruto Crossover  
>Shinobi Magic Harry Potter X Naruto Crossover<strong>

**Watch out for those to show up in the near future and hope you all enjoy! R&R  
><strong>

**Kit**


	10. Chapter 9: Turks and The Archives

**Hey everyone! Glad to be back and welcome to the next chapter! =D**

**3 3 3**

Chapter 9: Red haired Turks and the Archives

_Recap: _

_Brushing off the feeling she shot down the stairs racing toward the 51st floor her eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, like the sudden red blob in front of her. Eyes wide she skidded to a stop though not fast enough because she found herself planted into the chest of whoever it was that had entered the stairway._

_"Who might you be?"_

**3 3 3**

Sakura froze eyes wide as she scrambled back, "O-oh, I-I am so sorry!" she stammered her heart pounding as she had an internal freak out in her mind.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!' she thought frantically as she looked up at the man, 'Dammit! So much for ninja senses and speed I didn't notice him earlier!'

The man looked down at her, "So… What's your name Cutie?" he questioned.

Sakura's eye twitched slightly as she realized she would have to play along with this, "Uh… M-my name is Sakura…" she told him nervously.

"Well Sakura, what are ya doing out here? There's a full on evacuation going on."

Eyes wide Sakura shook her head, "My boss... She left some stuff in the library and ordered me to get it… I didn't know she had said the alarms mean nothing and that the papers were much more important."

The man looked at her and nodded, "Alright let's get those papers and get you outta here." he replied.

Sakura nodded, "What is your name by the way?"

He turned flashing a grin, "Names Reno."

Sakura smiled at him then began racing up the stairs Reno close behind her, "Let's Hurry this up, who knows when those rebel's will get in here." he said grasping her wrist and tugging her faster.

Eyes wide Sakura complied, really what else could she do besides he was taking her straight to her goal. "Rebel's?" she questioned.

He nodded, "yeah, there are some groups that really don't like Shinra, they've been planning attacks for quite some time though I'll admit they attacked a lot sooner than thought, plus there was an intruder just before then. Really all hell broke loose." he laughed.

Sakura froze on the inside, 'Shit! He knows!" she thought frantically eyes whipping around as she searched for something she could use to escape.

He stopped on one of the many flights of stairs and glanced at her, "We're here." he said looking at her expectantly, "You got your access key?"

Sakura starred at him eyes wide, 'Access key…' she thought dumbly, 'oh you have got to be kidding me.' she internally hit her head on a mental wall. "I… totally forgot that in the rush to get down here…' she groaned dropping her head. "She just yelled at me and I ran…"

He sighed, "Well, at least I have mine." he answered.

She looked up at him, "You do? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried in relief.

He shrugged, "I always got mine on me, you should start carrying it more." he told her.

Nodding frantically she agreed, "Yes yes, now let's get those files before my boss rips my head off for taking too long."

He grinned swiping his key card through the two of them quickly went down the halls and stopped at the library. "I think I can manage from here." Sakura said.

Reno nodded, "Alright, I have to get to work anyway, make sure those rebel's don't get to far. You be careful alright Sakura?"

"I always am." she replied and smiled brightly at him, "Thanks Reno."

He nodded and quickly left Sakura to her business, she turned and pushed open the library doors and looked around. It was small, but it must have something that she could use to find out what happened to all of her friends.

She walked to the shelves and looked through them, scanning for anything that would possibly hint at her own people. To her disappointment she could not see anything, which meant she would have to look much more thoroughly, "Alright." she mumbled heading to the first shelf and grabbing all books which sounded like they contained subject matter on history of Gaia.

She didn't know how long it was that she had holed herself up in the small room but it wasn't until she heard footsteps thundering down the hall towards the library did she look up. Eyes wide she looked at the other books that surrounded her, 'SHIT!' she thought horrified. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

The footsteps got closer much faster than a normal person's should and Sakura found herself wondering who the hell could move that fast aside from a ninja of her own caliber.


	11. Chapter 10: Ninja Girls

**Hey everyone sorry for this super late update but I am finally able to get on the computer/Laptop to update, thank god I was beginning to wonder if I ever would get to see my Laptop on again since it has just been sitting on the table off for who knows how long. But anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 10: Ninja Girls

_Recap:_

_She didn't know how long it was that she had holed herself up in the small room but it wasn't until she heard footsteps thundering down the hall towards the library did she look up. Eyes wide she looked at the other books that surrounded her, 'SHIT!' she thought horrified. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

_The footsteps got closer much faster than a normal person's should and Sakura found herself wondering who the hell could move that fast aside from a ninja of her own caliber._

**3 3 3**

Sakura stared at the door, eyes wide as the footsteps slowed to a stop just beyond the closed door. There was some shuffling and then the door began to open, acting on impulse Sakura swiftly and silently dove behind the mountain of books that she had beside her wondering how the heck she had managed the giant pile in the first place. The door opened completely and to Sakura's shock she saw the girl, what was her name again… Luffie? No, no that wasn't it… Yuffie! That was the name! She breathed a sigh of relief before peeking out at the girl, "What are you doing here? Weren't you with those other guys searching for what's his name?" she asked.

The girl jumped spinning to look at the pile her eyes wide in surprise, "Err… Tifa was worried… she thought you looked so fragile and all that so she said maybe we should go back. Cloud wasn't happy but Tifa managed to convince him and Cid flew us back and all I think we got here a little while before you. We came in through the back so nobody noticed us and then Vincent started shooting and we thought you guys were in trouble." she rambled.

Sakura glared annoyance clear, "She thought I was fragile?" she snarled angrily.

Yuffie cringed, "Well it's just in her nature… she's really like a mother!" Yuffie defended.

Sakura practically bared her teeth in anger, "I don't need anybody to be like my mother!" she again snarled before rounding to look at the books she had just been about to skim through, "Help me with these will you. Obviously we should probably get going." she stated pulling out some blank scrolls from her pouch. "Stack them neatly in rows on here." she ordered as she rolled out the scroll that already had some seals on it ready to pack things away.

Yuffie blinked rather confused but nodded and quickly began to stack all the books in the pile while Sakura grabbed more off the shelves. Once done the Yuffie stepped back, "What are ya going to do?" she questioned.

Sakura smirked, "Seal them obviously." she stated and leaned over the scroll, her hand flashed through five different signs then she slammed her hands onto the only blank spot on the scroll.

Yuffie gasped in awe as each stack of book suddenly vanished into thin air in a poof of white smoke. "Amazing!" she exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"It's one of the basic technique's that ninja learn." she answered.

Yuffie looked shocked, "You're a ninja? I am too!"

Sakura looked back at her shocked, "You're a ninja?" Sakura questioned.

"Sure am! I come from Wutai, where do you come from?" she asked excitedly, "I mean you have much different moves and stuff from the ninja's in Wutai… so you must come from some other area of Gaia!" she exclaimed.

Sakura froze, "uhhh… Well… I sort of come from…" she was interrupted by a loud bang and footsteps thundering down the hall. Both girls looked at each other than Sakura scooped up the scroll shoved it in her pouch and looked out the door only leap back as a bullet made half the frame explode. She looked at Yuffie, "Continue this later right now just focus on getting out of here alive!"

Yuffie nodded, "Okay! Lets go!" she cheered than together they took a deep breath and leapt out the door diving out of the way of more fired bullets.

"Sakura!" she heard a yell and glanced up as she saw Reno behind a group of men with weird helmets that covered their faces. He began waving his hand yelling at the helmet guys to stop shooting and that Sakura was one of their employee's. They didn't listen.

Sakura glared as one took aim and a deep frown marred her face, "Sorry Reno… But I lied…" she said before raising her fist and glancing back at Yuffie, "Get out of here… I'll meet you outside." she ordered.

Yuffie looked worried ready to disagree but Sakura gave her a grin, "You go and we will see who gets out faster." she challenged.

Yuffie gave her a huge grin and nodded eagerly, "First one to the slums." she said so only Sakura could here.

Sakura nodded in affirmative then turned back to the group in front of her, "Bring it on bucket heads!" she laughed as Yuffie shot off down the halls. Many of the men scoffed, but took aim ready to bring her down, but Sakura didn't bat an eye. She raised her hand and lifted one finger, "This is all I need to kick your asses." she said blankly.

They laughed at her but Sakura grinned and shot forward at a shocking speed making them jump to the ready aiming to fire. She reached them first raising said finger and flicked the first one in the chest, he went bowling backwards taking a number of guys behind him with him as he crashed into the wall at the far end of the hall.

Three more took aim and fired at her while the red headed Turk behind them stared wide-eyed in shock. In a blink Sakura had leapt up, ducked and spun dodging the bullets and she grinned, "Cya!" she laughed as she sped forward and again flicked them in the chest sending them to join the rest of their group at the far end of the hall. Sakura straightened then looked at Reno, "It was really a pleasure to meet you." she said nodding her head to him then stepping back and extending her fist swiftly into the window across from her causing it to shatter, "Maybe we'll see each other again!" she exclaimed and leapt out the broken window.

Reno gave a yelp of horror as she leapt and shot to the window looking out only to gasp in shock as Sakura spun through the air and stuck herself to the side of the building. She glanced back up and waved to him before leaping once more toward the ground landing perfectly fine upon the concrete. She shook her head and began walking calmly away from the building like she did that sort of stunt every day.

**3 3 3**

**Heeeey hope you all liked it and R&R more chapters to come very soon! OH OH AND 4G INTERNET WOOOOOOT FINALLY! What its been almost 6 months since we asked to get it upgraded! Bah! How annoying but its finally here and now I can speed around the internet! **

** Cya later!**

**Kit!**


	12. Chapter 11: Cloud Strife

**Heey! Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11: Cloud Strife

Sakura huffed in annoyance as she walked, more of those bucket heads were swarming toward her at an alarming rate. They were fast though not as fast as her, her lips pursed as she glared at them, she really didn't want to kill them. They were humans after all but with the way they were heading they were either going to end up dead… or in whatever they use as a hospital for a number of weeks.

A shot fired and she side stepped out of the way only to gasp out in shock as another sliced into her side, she dropped to one in knee in shock and pain grasping her wounded side. Her fingers glowed momentarily chakra flowing into the wound and pulling the bullet out, she frowned there was no time to heal it now. Those damn bucket heads were much to close and she really would rather not be shot again. Snarling she stood her hand still pressed to the wound to clot the blood flow. "You know…" she growled, "You're really pissing me off."

A number of the men scoffed, "By order of Dr. Hojo you are to come with us!" one said confidently.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What makes you think I would come with you?" she asked raising her head and looking at them a curl to her lip, "You just shot me I am not going to let somebody who Shot me order me around!" she hissed raising her fist threateningly.

The one who spoke laughed at her, "You're surrounded, you can't do anything."

She gave them a cruel smirk, "Oh yeah? Well! Watch this!" she yelled raising her fist and smashing it into the ground.

Nothing happened for a second, "Che… How stupid what did you think that would do other than break your own hand?" he laughed, "Lock her up boys." he ordered still chuckling.

Though what none of them had noticed was Sakura's fist hadn't actually touched the ground, there was only a couple inches separating it from skimming the hard concrete below it. Her lips twitched into a manic grin, with a soft rap of her knuckles against the ground large cracks suddenly webbed out. The soldiers stopped looking on in shock as the cracks grew larger and suddenly the solid ground beneath them began to churn.

Yelling out in shock and horror the men lost their balance tumbling around on unsteady feet as the grounds churning began to increase in ferocity. Sakura slowly straightened and blew on her knuckles, "Don't ever underestimate your opponent." she said simply and walked easily as the ground finally began to calm. He boots clicked before all sound vanished with a small poof of smoke and she was gone, though nobody witnessed this as the Soldiers all lay out cold on the ground.

Laughing to herself Sakura reappeared on the outskirts of the slums her boots once more clicking against the cracked concrete below them. Pausing momentarily she placed her palm against the bullet wound and healed it in a blink then was once more walking. Humming to herself she idly wondered where Yuffie was planning to meet her considering neither had thought of a specific place to meet. Snorting at their stupidity she kicked a small stone sending it careening across the old street and unintentionally right into the back of a spikey blonde haired boy's neck. The boy gave a yelp and wheeled around his hand going to the giant sword on his back and frown on his face.

Sakura blinked.

He blinked.

Sakura's lips twitched into a grin.

His lips fell into a deep scowl.

Sakura burst into laughter, leaning back as she closed her eyes warding away the tears of mirth. God knew the boy might decide to attack her if she started laughing so hard she cried he after all didn't seem to like too much. She gasped for air as she finally managed to calm herself nearly falling into another fit of laughter at her dark look he was sending her, "Well that solved my problem." she giggled, he only continued to scowl at her though he had now let his hand fall to his side. "Cloud right?" she asked hoping she had got his name right.

He nodded silently.

"Where are the others?" she asked not even perturbed by his silence, after all if you're teammates with Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Sai… well you just kinda got used to the silent answers, as well as becoming fluent in the ever popular "Hn" language that was shared between a number of the boys in the Rookie Nine and Gaara.

"Tifa and the others are all out looking for you… Vincent is at our temporary HQ." he replied.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Why? What happened to Vincent?" she asked.

"Nothing he can't handle…" was the reply though Cloud looked weary, "Nothing to worry about."

To Sakura she wasn't convinced something was going on and it involved Vincent… as much as it annoyed her to admit, she had grown to like the quiet gun man. Thoughts whirling as to what could possibly be going on she slyly asked, "Where is this HQ?"

Cloud looked at her cautiously, "In an old church not too far from here. Why?"

Sakura didn't reply because she was gone faster than Cloud could blink.

**3 3 3 **

**I know I know its Short, very short but its all I Got right now… I'll try to make the next chapter longer but anyway. Hope you all enjoy! Oh oh, one of my many Cousins is getting Married TODAY! So its going to be a very interesting evening. **

** Anyway! Cya next time!**

**Kit!**


	13. Chapter 12: Fighting Demons

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you all like it and I promise this one will hopefully be longer than the rest but I swear when I'm writing it looks like more than there actually is -_- anyway enjoy!**

**3 3 3**

Chapter 12: Fighting Demons

She ran hard and fast puffing as she sped, she didn't know why she was so worried about Vincent considering she had only known him for maybe a couple days and in that time they had barely ever talked about anything other than where the library was located. She huffed as she rounded a corner entering a very rundown part of the slums, the buildings were literally falling apart and as she ran she noticed for the most part there was nobody around. She paused to catch her breath, 'Thought he said it was close by…' she thought annoyed as she then stood once more and took off.

It was maybe after a couple minutes when Sakura heard a most feral snarl, she skidded to a stop her eyes scanning over everything. She pursed her lips suspicious but deciding that it was most likely some dog that had made its home in the ruins she took off once more feet pounding the cracked pavement as she rushed away. Unaware of the golden eyes following her every move.

She sighed in relief as the church Cloud had mentioned came into view and she smiled to herself, finally she had made it. She paused only momentarily at the threshold before entering the rundown building, looking around she frowned. The place must be incredibly old that or it just became abandoned when it had been newly built, it was magnificent but already ruin had taken hold of it, but as she thought about it being in ruin she realised it was because of that, that it was so astoundingly breathtaking.

With another glance around she began looking for the telltale signs of her cloaked companion her sharp eyes cascading over everything. "Vincent?" she asked looking around.

There came no reply and her frown deepened, "Hey where are you? Cloud said something happened?" she spoke walking forward till she came to the small flowerbed.

Becoming more worried by the minute she began to search the place much more thoroughly checking in all the rooms that had doors and even behind the pillars that held the roof up. "Vincent?" she questioned once more.

There was a shuffling behind her.

She jumped and spun around eyes narrowed as she looked carefully for any sign of movement again there was nothing but empty space. Frowning she turned looking once again for him only to hear a loud scraping as a number of the pews moved.

Letting out a yelp of shock she looked back and scanned the area her eyes narrowed, "Okay this isn't funny! Who's there!" she snarled in annoyance.

Once more there was silence and she scowled angrily, this was getting more and more annoying maybe Cloud had lied to her gave her some random place. Considering it was apparent that neither seemed to like one another and it was no surprise he acted almost exactly like Sasuke… even though they had made up and Naruto and he had promised to take Madara down together, there was still an amount of pain and hate that swelled within her chest.

He had dumped her unconscious form on a stone cold bench in the middle of the night; with nothing but a _'Thank you' _and then a couple years later he tried to kill Naruto and then herself a number of times when they met after that. Then even after he had seen her smash half a mountain into dust while fighting against him he still had the audacity to call her weak! And annoying! Oh how she hated those words.

Scowling to herself she huffed in anger as all the memories of being called weak and annoying flooded her mind. She lost focus and grumbling to herself she decided to march back to Cloud and demand him to tell her the truth of where the hell Vincent was. Snarling under her breath she stomped back toward the doors her boots clunking loudly against the wood below them.

Nearly at the doors a loud snap brought her head flying up as she stared at the doors which had slammed closed before her. Eyes wide she leapt forward and grabbed the handles yanking on them only to find them unmoving. She added chakra intending to pull them off their hinges only to hear a loud crackling noise and before she could she was suddenly thrown backwards into the flowerbed landing harshly on her stomach a burning sensation shot through her chest and her vision faded momentarily.

Groaning Sakura forced herself to stay conscious wondering just what in the name of all that is mighty had just zapped her with that amount of electricity. Attempting to push herself up onto her hands and knees she coughed as dizziness swirled about her, everything slanted and she dropped onto her side with a weak moan. 'Seriously what hit me?' she wondered blankly still attempting to retain consciousness.

She was barely holding on when a deep growl suddenly came from her turned back, 'Wha?' she thought dumbly.

The sound of something stalking toward her prone form caught what little attention she had at the moment and forced her to try and move. Twisting slowly she brought her hand down and shakily pushed herself up so she could raise her head to see whatever it was that had obviously attacked her. Slowly her spinning world began to steady itself enough to look up through her hair that had splayed across her face when she had moved. Her eyes widened and she went rigid at the beast that stood before her its molten eyes holding hers a clearly feral glint glittering in the golden depths.

Crying out in shock and fear at the monster Sakura scrambled back till her back pressed into the wall behind her. It advanced its large webbed wings extending from its back as if it were stretching and a large malicious grin pulled its lips back revealing sharp teeth. She couldn't help but whimper in fear this thing… whatever it was, was going to kill her…

The thought caused her to pause, 'Oh the irony, I'll die once more…' she thought sarcastically but still she didn't want to die… not yet not when she had only just begun to live in this place. The beast continued to advance, and Sakura began digging far into her mindset to drag back her ninja courage that seemed to have fled at the sight of the monster.

It seemed to take forever for her to find it but when she did it wasn't a moment too soon the beast lunged for her aiming to kill, and Sakura too lunged though it was as fast as she could to get out of the way. The monster roared at her and got ready to attack raising it one golden claw to swipe at her, Sakura stopped dead and stared. 'A golden… claw?' she thought her eyes widening as something dawned on her. "It can't be…" she whispered.

The beast roared and lunged straight for her its face contorting in rage as Sakura once more leapt to safety. It spun flying after her and Sakura flat out ran dodging around pillars and pews as she tried desperately to think out what she may have just learned. 'It can't be! That… That thing! It can't be Vincent can it?' she thought once more dodging a swipe of the beasts claws. 'I mean… it looks nothing like him!' she thought twisting around as she stared at it once more hopping around backwards.

Her thoughts trailed to Naruto, 'Everyone… has their demons… though some are more real than we think.' Tsunade had told her this when they had spoken of Naruto, before she knew about the Kyuubi, 'Could it be that Vincent, has this demon sealed inside him? Just like Naruto, Gaara and Bee had Kyuubi, Shukaku and Sachibi sealed in them?' she wondered thoughtfully.

She looked at the monster as it smashed into the wall where she had just been standing, 'Though maybe the seal would be more like Gaara's unable to sleep… But no he doesn't have the rings around his eyes so maybe it has something to do with control like Naruto's?' she continued to think unconsciously dodging the attacks.

**4 4 4 **

The demon pulled back and let out a screeching roar of frustration as she continued to evade it, humans were supposed to be weak and slow! Not fast and agile like this woman seemed to be. He snarled hissing angrily at her but she didn't flinch this time instead she looked thoughtful. He practically howled, she had the audacity to not show fear to him? He was the beast of all that was negative and evil! He was Chaos, all feared him!

But this girl! She looked at him as if he were something to study! Nobody studied him unless they wished to die! He howled in rage and charged at her his claws slicing through the air swiftly as he tried to hit her but again she jumped away a frown now on her face. 'Kill! Kill! Kill!' the other demons in his mind roared angrily but there was another voice that was frantically trying to stop him.

His lips pulled back in a furious growl as he glowered at the girl who stood only a little ways from him her green eyes staring directly into his and he snarled calling to the materia that his container had so nicely thought to bring with him. It was quite lucky for him that the foolish idiot hadn't thought as far ahead as he had planned, just cause a distraction for this same girl so she could get inside. But then oh that bastard Doctor had appeared and in his anger Vincent had unknowingly opened the perfect gate for one of his demons to take over.

Chaos had leapt at the chance and now here he stood though he was trapped because of those brats that his container seemed to be working with as of late. The materia barrier the martial artist had made kept him in a certain area but it would let anyone in who was unfortunate enough to go through it, and this woman had been just dumb enough to do so.

He gave her another threatening snarl as he switched to another tactic, this brat could dodge him when he went straight for her but the materia shock he had given her earlier had incapacitated her for only a couple minutes. Which was all he needed to capture her, he howled again and quickly unleashed the power of the lightning materia.

**4 4 4**

Sakura gave a yelp of pain as she was sent flying backwards once more by the force of the little yellow orb in the monsters claws. She groaned and tried to push herself up again but her arms shook painfully at the shock, if anything she felt like she had gotten much too close to Kakashi's chidori and was hit by the aftershocks times twenty. Again Sakura tried to lift herself but to no avail her extremities had taken a lot of the hit this time and were now shaking from the after affects.

It was only minutes until the demon was upon her lifting her up by her throat and slamming her into a pillar to their right. Gasping out a cry of pain she whimpered her hands weakly trying to yank his hand away from her throat. It was a losing battle as her air supply was slowly cut off and black spots blurred her vision. She raised her head desperate to somehow get the man that was inside the demon to hear her. "V-Vincent…" she gasped out, "P…Please… St…st…stop."

**4 4 4**

Chaos roared at her in anger, how dare she think to order him around! He tightened his grip wonder what he should do to make her suffer when suddenly a surge of power came from within him. Snarling he hissed as he felt his control over his container begin to be ripped away from him starting with dropping the girl he had been about to kill.

He staggered back as his body began to shift and all control over Vincent was lost and he found himself thrown in a mental cage along with the Hell-Masker and Gallian Beast. He roared in rage trying to regain the control he had only had moments ago but the cage he had been thrown in did not waver and Vincent Valentine sunk to the ground panting while the girl now lay on the floor gasping for breath as she held onto her throat massaging it to try and grasp more air into her straining lungs.

**3 3 3**

**There ya have it! Hope it was long enough for all of you lol, anyways R&R and I will see you next time!**

**Kit!**


	14. Chapter 13: Forgiveness

**Well as promised here's one of the chapters I promised you all this afternoon. Hope you all like it and sorry if its short but it's going to take a little while for me to get back into the swing of typing after so long. XD anyway enjoy!**

**3 3 3**

_Recap:_

_Chaos roared at her in anger, how dare she think to order him around! He tightened his grip wonder what he should do to make her suffer when suddenly a surge of power came from within him. Snarling he hissed as he felt his control over his container begin to be ripped away from him starting with dropping the girl he had been about to kill. _

_He staggered back as his body began to shift and all control over Vincent was lost and he found himself thrown in a mental cage along with the Hell-Masker and Gallian Beast. He roared in rage trying to regain the control he had only had moments ago but the cage he had been thrown in did not waver and Vincent Valentine sunk to the ground panting while the girl now lay on the floor gasping for breath as she held onto her throat massaging it to try and grasp more air into her straining lungs._

Chapter 13: Forgiveness 

Sakura coughed desperately as she continued to try and massage her throat her shoulders shaking as her adrenaline high waned and her muscles weakened. Coughing again she pushed up onto her knees lifting her head weakly she stared at him, "Y..you okay?" she gasped out.

Vincent's head snapped up looking at her incredulously.

She smiled, "You could have told me you were a demon container… would've saved me some trouble." she commented standing now removing her hand from her neck to reveal a large hand shaped bruise already forming upon her pale skin.

He cringed, "Why?" he asked now looking at the darkening bruise. "Why aren't you running?"

She raised a brow, "Why? Well two of my friends had demons sealed inside of them when they were babies. I was nearly killed by both, one multiple times. So I kinda got used to it."

Vincent looked at her incredulous, "They had demons sealed in them?"

"Yes… Naruto… my best friend, his demon, Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon." Sakura said looking thoughtful, she then walked to him an kneeled down, "I don't blame you. Like I never blamed Naruto, or Gaara."

He stared at her his eyes wide in shock, how could she forgive him? When he had just nearly killed her when he lost control. He would have killed her, but she now kneeled before him telling him she would have forgiven him on the spot. She wouldn't have run away screaming or shied away but instead she would patch herself up and brush it off. He couldn't believe it.

Sakura smiled at him putting her hand on his shoulder, Vincent tensed as he stared at her, "Don't look so shocked, I'm the one who's already died once." she said before hauling him up and heading for the doors, "Well let's go?" Still incredulous he followed as Sakura lead him from the old church their shoes crunching on the cracked pavement as they made their way out of the slums.

It wasn't long until the thumping of feet was heard and a blur of brown suddenly rocketed into Sakura sending her stumbling backwards and Vincent to reach for his Cerberus. Eyes wide Sakura yelped as she just barely caught herself from tumbling to the ground. "Wh-what the?"

"YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" the blur cried angrily and Sakura blinked as she realised that it was Yuffie who had flew into her, "I thought you were dead!" she stepped back with an angry huff.

Sakura chuckled, "I told you I wouldn't die." she told her, "I'm not that pathetic."

Yuffie grinned, "Well obviously!"

Sakura smiled, then turned back to Vincent, "You should probably go with your friends." she told him.

He looked shocked, as did Yuffie, "What are you talking about?" Yuffie questioned

Sakura shrugged, "When I was found, you and your friends… you were looking for somebody. Obviously I have hindered that obligation. But I have what I need for now, and I think I should let you get back to that, I have after all stalled your progress a good number of days." she explained.

"Yeh've got that right!" a booming voice suddenly said. The three turned and looked toward the voice to see Barret along with the rest of the group coming toward them. "Yeh've set us back a number of days and caused a lot of trouble." he continued.

Sakura raised a brow, "I never asked you to come… You just sent Vincent after me, then proceeded to follow as well." She answered.

He scowled at her, "So yer gunna go off on yer own now? You think you can handle it?"

"I'm sure." Sakura answered flashing a smile at them as she nodded to Vincent then Yuffie, "But I must really be off. Lots of reading to do." she said raising her hands in a katsu seal then too their surprise she was gone with a poof of smoke.

"Where did she go!?" Barret cried.

**3 3 3**

**Okay sorry this one took so long to get up but my internet went screwy and its nearly a miracle that I got this up at all. So anyway R&R and I'm sorry its so short!**

**Kit!**


	15. Chapter 14: When the Past is Unclear

_Recap:_

_He scowled at her, "So yer gunna go off on yer own now? You think you can handle it?"_

"_I'm sure." Sakura answered flashing a smile at them as she nodded to Vincent then Yuffie, "But I must really be off. Lots of reading to do." she said raising her hands in a katsu seal then too their surprise she was gone with a poof of smoke._

"_Where did she go!?" Barret cried._

**4 4 4**

**Okay I am sooooo sorry about not actually updating any of my other stories. I got sick and then got moved into town and it's all just hectic. But I'm back and I hope y'all will just bear with me until I get all these stories complete. On with the stories! R&R**

**4 4 4**

Chapter 14: When the Past is Unclear

_Five days later_

Sakura grumbled to herself huffing as she tossed another book to the side in anger, there was only theories! Nothing but that and to her annoyance none of it sounded possible, considering last she checked, well she was not a dinosaur and she was pretty sure one of the bone headed scientists did not know how human life could possibly end. Grumbling again she picked up her third book getting ready to skim through the tome she sighed, "Did civilization devolve or something or did they start letting ten year olds become scientists?" she growled.

Again as she skimmed through the book there was very little that she could find until she came close to the last part of the texts. Scrawled in messy writing was multiple numbers and degrees', pausing in her leafing she leaned closer examining the writing. Pulling back she leapt to her feet and shot across the room she had vacated in the last few days, hanging on the wall pinned by kunai was a map she had stolen from a store. Running her hand over the map she scanned for the numbers that had been listed on the page. Stopping she starred at an area, "Is this?" she whispered pulling out a shuriken she stuck it over the area before returning to the book and taking down the next coordinates before doing the same. She stood back from the map looking at the multiple shuriken that marked the areas.

Eyes wide she grinned and grabbed the book kissing it she tossed it into her bag, which had also been procured on her little thieving spree, and began piling all that she would need inside. The books she hadn't read were sealed back into their scrolls, a small cot being added in as well as a few other small items before she leapt out the window the bag on her shoulder as she shot across the roof tops, map in hand, as she rushed for the outskirts of the city. She knew not to stop considering she had seen all the wanted posters with her face on it days ago and had no intention of being caught up by those blasted sexist males.

Landing outside Midgar's city limit she paused looking at the map and scanning for the closest mark from where she stood. Judging by her location she quickly pinpointed her own place before tracing a mark from it with her index finger. Pausing on one of her many marks she sighed, knowing that these could either be a hit or a miss, and for all it was worth she desperately hoped it would be a hit.

Taking a breath she closed her eyes before once more opening them and shooting away from the large city. A small cloud of dust forming behind her as she flew across the terrain, she leapt up unto some cliffs pausing as she discovered a large sword stabbed into the ground rust forming on the blade, blinking she walked closer and stared at it. Looking closer she placed her hand on the blade frowning, "Is it a grave?" she whispered frowning she stood, "Zabuza… Haku…" she whispered as the memory from her first real mission with team seven returned.

Standing she walked around the blade glancing around she looked toward the trees that were only a mile or more away. Smiling and nodding to herself she pumped chakra to her legs and ran to the tree line, scouring the undergrowth she picked a number of flowers pulling back she quickly began making a small wreath of flowers. Leaning back she glanced over it before adding a few other flowers before heading back to the sword, she circled around it dropping down in front of it she slowly raised the flowers and wrapped them around the hilt.

"I may not know who you are." she said, "But I do hope you rest peacefully." she bowed her head and closed her eyes sending a small prayer before standing once more nodding her head. Pulling the map out quickly to find which direction she needed to go before taking off once more.

A number of hours later as the sun began to set she stood in a small clearing slowly setting up a camp for the night. Sighing she began stacking some wood to light a fire, she reached into her kunai pouch and took out one of the blades and a piece of flint. "Never know when this'll come in handy." she chuckled striking the kunai against the rough edges of the rock.

Sighing Sakura leaned back on her heels as the heat from the small fire began to grow as it ate away at its food. With another sigh she stood walking around the small circumference of the area she had chosen and began laying traps, for all she knew some monster might think she would make a yummy snack. With a snort she thought back to the first Chunnin exams when Naruto somehow ended up being eaten by a snake. She smiled he smelt horrid for days after that, she was sorely tempted to push him in a river; though that helped little since even after he had tried to fish he still had the distinct sent of snake.

Once finished with her traps she returned to her fire sitting down on the small cot she had unsealed from her scroll it had been had stowed away in. She lay down and now stared to the sky, time… She had traveled through time. Though that was a really odd thought and before it happened she probably would have had anyone locked away in the asylum part of the hospital for saying it was possible. But now… Now it was her life.

Rolling onto her side she stared into the trees passed her perimeter her thoughts drifting to the group of people that she had astonished. Though more pointedly to the black haired, red cloaked Vincent Valentine, her lips quirked in a tired smile, "Even though it's so different now… there are still those that bear the burden of demons…" she sighed closing her eyes and letting a peaceful slumber fall over her.

It must have been hours later, maybe a few hours before the sun rose that found the pink haired ninja packing up camp and lazily glancing at the spread map. If she were to guess she was nearing Kalm Town, pursing her lips she crouched down, 'I'm going to have to cross the water again.' she thought in annoyance. 'Hmm… This land has changed so much, for all I know half of all the villages could be underwater, or crushed together with whole other countries that weren't touching before.' She studied the map intently for another few minutes. "Well… I'll have to leap that hurdle when I get to it."

Standing with a huff she rolled the map up once more before she began walking, navigating the lightening grassland. 'This may take some time.' she thought speeding her pace to a jog as she went.

**4 4 4**

**Okay I know this is short but please don't be mad I'm trying to get back into the hang of all this and finding all the research for FF is actually hard since I have to put up with freezing google. Anyway R&R! =D**

** ~ Kit!**


	16. Chapter 15: Kalm Town

**Well hello my dear readers, I do hope all of you liked the last chapter. And I am sorry to those that found it confusing, I reread it and realised that in some parts it did sound confusing but I will hopefully be able to make it clear in the next few chapters. Anyways enjoy! =D**

**3 3 3**

_Recap:_

_It must have been hours later, maybe a few hours before the sun rose that found the pink haired ninja packing up camp and lazily glancing at the spread map. If she were to guess she was nearing Kalm Town, pursing her lips she crouched down, 'I'm going to have to cross the water again.' she thought in annoyance. 'Hmm… This land has changed so much, for all I know half of all the villages could be underwater, or crushed together with whole other countries that weren't touching before.' She studied the map intently for another few minutes. "Well… I'll have to leap that hurdle when I get to it."_

_Standing with a huff she rolled the map up once more before she began walking, navigating the lightening grassland. 'This may take some time.' she thought speeding her pace to a jog as she went._

**4 4 4**

Chapter 15: Kalm Town

Sakura grumbled, glaring heatedly at the large creatures that stood in front of her, if anything it looked like some weirdly deformed elephant that's tusks decided to grow out of its head like horns. She frowned, still glaring at them she leapt to the side as they charged.

Oh how she hated monsters, they slowed her down considerably and she was really hoping to at the very least make it to Kalm before dark. It didn't look like it was going to happen as the sun was already starting to set and she still had a good number of miles to go. She scowled jumping away from the elephant things again and rolling as a third seemed to come out of nowhere. Growling under her breath she drew a kunai leaping high above the beasts and twisting to land atop ones back.

It pulled back in a rear sending her sliding back nearly toppling onto another's sharp horns. She scrunched her nose up in annoyance pulling back and with a swift plunge she stabbed the kunai to the hilt into its back. She felt the blade slice cleanly through its spine, and pushed off with a kick dropping to the ground a couple meters away.

It let out a trumpet of pain as it toppled to the ground falling limp and lifeless, the other two creatures screeched in rage stampeding toward her. They lowered their heads aiming the massive tusks and horns straight for her.

Sakura lunged out of the way sliding across the hard dirt in a cloud of dust, she twisted up into a crouch sending a barrage of senbon needles into the side of the second ones face. The monsters spun back to her while the newly injured one thrashed about trying to get the offending needles out only succeeding in deepening them. Sakura smirked, "I am growing tired of this." She muttered pulling out another kunai though this one had a tag attached.

The monsters charged and her kunai flew from her hand in a blur, she leapt away as the blade cut into the uninjured ones leg bringing it down in a heap the other tripping upon the fallen ones legs. Sakura back paced a number of steps bring her hands up into a katsu sign, "In the insane psycho that is Deidara's words! BOOM!" she laughed watching as the tag ignited and with a blast the monsters were no more.

Sakura grinned at the scorched ground then turning on her heel she sauntered away heading toward her destination, "Kalm Town… Sounds interesting." She mumbled, as she walked through the darkening landscape she allowed for her mind to drift off to her past…

_She remembered the smiles on the faces of her team as they all sat around the table at one of the many BBQ restaurants in Konoha. Laughing and joking around, Naruto sporting a massive bump on the head for one of his idiotic comments, Sai with his fake but still somehow genuine smile, and then Kakashi was as usual hidden behind the newest edition of Icha Icha. Sakura herself was glaring a hole in Naruto's head as he repeatedly tried to apologize, and Yamato was off to the side watching on in amusement._

She pulled out of her reverie with a shake of her head, "Team 7…" she whispered, "I miss you guys so much." she looked to the sky her eyes glinting with sadness, the early stars that twinkled above her winking at her made her smile, "Where ever I am, or more whatever time I'm in… You always have me by your side, in your hearts."

It was with that, that she looked back down the road noting the slight glow that meant a town was just over the next hill, she grinned, "I'll find our history…" she whispered and taking off at full speed she blurred toward the town known as Kalm.

She grinned as she approached the little town, it was surprisingly large she observed as she approached. Upon entering the town she began looking for the inn scanning for anywhere that could possibly be marked as such, once she found the building she entered and smiling at the clerk inquired to the price of rooms.

Once Sakura managed to get one of the few room still open she quickly wandered up, she looked around the small room and sighed, "It's better than nothing." She mumbled, flopping down unto the bed she dropped her bag to the side and yawning she closed her eyes. "It's been a long day." She muttered a let herself fall into the memories of her past, of the good old days.

**One Day Later**

Sakura sighed, she had stuck around the small town longer than she had initially wanted but as it turned out the place was good for information. The people here liked to gossip, and as it turned out, her little friends of AVALANCH had been through her only a couple days earlier to restock their supplies before heading off across the water to who knows where, though one villager did mention something about Icicle.

It was with that information that Sakura felt and odd foreboding sense of dread. Something big was going to happen, and she was certain it didn't bode well for them. With a frown on her face she began looking with a lot more vigor for a quicker way than a boat to get across to the other continent. It was to her annoyance that she learned that she wouldn't be able to get any transport unless she returned to Midgar, her anger quickly grew as she realised that it looked like she would be expending a lot of chakra in the next day or so since returning to the city was a big no.

Huffing in annoyance she sped out from the town heading toward the coast, she would have to run all night and day possibly stowaway on some ships that were going the same way when she wanted to rest but that was going to be iffy as it was. She couldn't be seen, that much she was certain of, because if Vincent had been astounded when she walked on water then that would mean others would be either terrified or want to perform rather horrid experiments on her.

She arrived at the coast in only two hours with the speed she had set and with ease applied chakra to her feet and leapt across the water leaving little trace of her presence in her wake. She charged across the water at a break-neck speed, the feeling of danger only worsening as she inched closer and closer to the other continent.

**3 4 3**

**Okay sorry to cut off here guys but I need to sort out what will happen next, it's all jumbled up in my head so I will hopefully make the next chapter nice and long for all of you. Until Next time: Kit!**


	17. Authors Note Please Read

**Well… It has been a long time hasn't it? For that I am truly sorry but I must admit these stories haven't been my priority. I've been working on my own personal works and as such I have been contemplating the possibility of publishing one or two. I do hope you understand the precedence that has taken in my life as well as I am now officially graduated from high school and planning to be off to Japan come September of 2014 for a whole nine month language study and other classes which costs a lot. I will try to finish all my stories but for the moment updates will probably be few and far between as I am planning on working my butt off not only at a job but at training my Horses of which I will be getting two new ones and I haven't a clue how trained they will be. **

**Wish me luck and so long for now.**

**Kitkatsuna **


End file.
